


Special bond

by Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Always Abused Harry, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Ron Weasley Bashing, i will add more tags, mention of the Dursleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan/pseuds/Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan
Summary: In fifth year students at Hogwarts have to take a potion to find out what classification they are. Harry finds out he's an omega.What happens after that is really crazy.(Or the one where I decide that the world needs more Alpha Draco and Omega Harry fics)Feedback is welcome! Just don't be mean





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm back woo. Okay so a few characters might seem OC but it's okay. Please give me some ideas for where to go with this fic! Thanks
> 
> Onto the chapter

As Professor Snape was scaring everyone into a line, Harry felt his heart start to beat a little faster, and his palms became sweatier than they were mere moments ago. He didn't want to admit it, but Harry was nervous.

Yup, the same guy who stood face to face against the Dark Lord on numerous occasions scared by drinking a little potion.

Once Harry started getting closer to the front of the line, he started tapping his foot. A bad habit, and he knew if he was at the Dursley's Aunt Petunia would hit him over the head with a frying pan for it. Harry swore if he thought hard enough he could feel the phantom pain.

Hermione was in front of him, and she was standing still with her shoulders square, no ounce of nervousness was portrayed.

Harry couldn't help but envy that. 

Then again, Harry thought, thousands of wizards envied him. 

Harry wondered why.

Did they really not know that Harry would give absolutely anything and everything to live a normal, average life?

It was common sense, really.

You don't have to be a genius to realize that someone would rather worry about homework than getting murdered.

Harry snorted, unable to hold it in.

Snape, who was standing at the entrance to the hospital wing, rolled his eyes. 

"Do you find something funny Potter? Please enlighten me."

Unable to hold in his flinch, Harry just responded with a quiet no sir. 

Snape did not hide his displeasure at the response. Potter was supposed to snap at him and get angry, not actually behave. 

Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey's voice rang through the talking. "Mr.Potter, please come in."

Letting out a deep sigh, Harry followed Professor Snape into the room. 

Once he entered, Harry was greeted with the sight of Madam Pomfrey bustling around getting everything ready. She gestured towards the chair against the wall, saying if Harry wanted to he could sit.

He just shook his head, he was way to nervous to even stand still, let alone sit.

"Now, just drink the potion. Your eyes will flash a certain color, identifying which classification you are."

Nodding, Harry took a deep inhale, steadied his trembling hand, and downed the potion. 

It had quite an unpleasant taste, and that was really all Harry could focus on.

After he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Madam Pomfrey and Snape looking at him in what he was pretty sure was shock.

"Well Harry, I do believe we know your classification, although it was quite a surprise." Madam Pomfrey said.

Harry bit his lip, he thought he was going to be an Alpha. Was he a beta?

"You are an omega, Mr.Potter." Snape took opportunity of the silence that had taken place. 

Harry's brain short circuited. 

"I'm an omega!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm pretty happy with how this fic is turning out. Thanks for all the support!!  
> Let me know other fanfics u guys want me to write
> 
> Onto the chapter!

_"_ _Im an omega!"_

Harry's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't be an omega.

Maybe they messed up the potion? That had to be it.

In the back of his mind, a voice reminded him that even though he's a git, Snape is still a potions master.

He was the savior of the wizarding world! Harry could just see the headlines now, "Boy who lived a whore" or even "Boy who lived worthless omega." 

Suddenly Harry was struck with a horrifying thought. Heat. Bloody hell, he would have to go through heat! Harry felt an overwhelming sense of panic.

He wasn't stupid. Harry knew what the muggle and wizarding world thought of omegas. His train of thought continued, unaware and uncaring of the tears slowly falling from his eyes and of Snape and Madam Pomfrey there. 

There was absolutely no way Harry could go back to the Dursleys after this. 

If they ever found out about his classification, he would get the beating of his life. His back hurt already just from thinking about it.

Overcome by his emotions, Harry buried his head into his hands, in both panic and embarrassment.  

Here he was crying in front of bloody Severus Snape! Harry couldn't see him, but bet that he was probably having the laugh of his life right now. Too lost in his feelings, Harry didn't realize someone was getting closer until a hand touched his back, making Harry flinch away violently.

That made Harry even more frustrated, he was supposed to be strong! Not flinch at every little touch. 

Meanwhile, Snape and Madam Pomfrey were watching with dread. 

Madam Pomfrey felt sympathy, for this boy who had gone through more than most grown men had within the span of fifteen years. Sighing, she resigned herself to go comfort Harry, but watched in shock as her colleague, the dungeon bat, went to go comfort the distressed omega. 

Shaking his head, Snape started walking towards Harry. They hadn't had a male omega in years, that's how rare they were. As much as he hated the boy, Snape still knew he had an obligation as a teacher and an alpha. 

Gently putting his hand on Harry's back, Snape was extremely surprised and worried when he felt Harry flinch.

Making a mental note to bring it up later, Snape used his most gentle soothing voice.

"Potte-Harry, shh, it'll be alright, I promise. Just breathe with me, okay? Do you feel my chest moving up and down? Try to mimic that motion."

Harry didn't think Snape of all people would comfort him, and was about to make a not-so-nice remark, before he heard Snape speak. 

Immediately, he was taken over by a sense of calm and peace, and somewhere in his mind he realized that this was happening because Snape was an alpha. When Harry heard Snape encourage him to let it all out, Harry buried his head in Snape's chest and cried.

Cried for himself. Cried for all the pain he's felt in the past years. Cried for his friends who died because of him. Cried for his friends who suffered. Cried because why was everything so unfair?

After a few minutes, Harry came back to his senses, and it wasn't a pleasant experience. 

His face felt tightly pulled, his eyes felt extremely swollen and puffy, and Harry could feel the remains of tears and snot on his face. 

Using his sleeve, Harry wiped his face before opening his eyes and facing his teachers.

He was met with two extremely worried glances. That was not what he was expecting. Disgust, and anger sure but worry?

"I'm sorry for reacting like that." Harry said quietly, with a voice hoarse from crying so much.

They gaped, Harry had every right to react like that but here he was apologizing! 

"It's a perfectly normal reaction Harry, and you had every right. Now I'm assuming you know what it means to be an omega, correct?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Harry nodded, "I have heats, I can get pregnant, and I know about Alpha voice and mating and all that." Both Snape and Madam Pomfrey sighed in relief, they did not want to have to give Harry Potter a talk about the birds and bees.

Snape shuddered just thinking about it, that would be awkward for everyone.

Snape voiced his thoughts, "That's good. Your heat will probably occur relatively soon, and keep in mind that you will end up having to pick another person at Hogwarts who is an alpha to help you through your heats. You will probably end up picking the person who seems most dominant to you. Is there any chance you could let us know who that is? Just think of who first comes to mind when I say dominant."

Frowning, Harry listened to Snape's explanation. Dominant? 

Suddenly, the first face that came to mind was Draco Malfoy. Harry groaned, he just had to pick the short straw in life, didn't he?

"Mr.Potter, please enlighten us." Snape said.

Harry quietly muttered Draco Malfoy, and Madam Pomfrey asked him to speak up. Harry said his name again, and briefly enjoyed the shocked looks on their faces.

"Well Mr.Potter," Snape said, "I believe it's about dinner time. Please leave us to discuss, and visit if you think your heat is starting."

Harry left, his mind spinning, face puffy, and his heart heavy.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a few days, I was on vacation. Thanks for all the support i've been getting! I'm pretty surprised.
> 
> Onto the chapter!

Severus Snape sighed as he walked through the door into his private quarters. 

As soon as he entered, he grabbed a glass and some firewhisky, already feeling a headache coming on. Once he sunk into the chair, Snape felt the tension leave his shoulders.

This day was NOT going how he thought it would.

Yeah, sure, he dreaded this day every year. Who wanted to deal with a bunch of moody teenagers in the throes of presenting?

The answer is definitely not Severus Snape. His day was already going horribly, and that was before Mr.Potter had entered his sight. 

Harry Potter, Snape thought bitterly, the stem of all his problems.

First the boy defied all expectations by actually following Snape's directions, then he did so even more by presenting as an omega. Snape shook his head, absolutely no one had expected the Boy Who Lived to present as an omega, especially him.

As he downed the firewhisky, it burned his throat and (partly) soothed his swirling thoughts. 

When thinking, he brought up another problem (there seem to be a lot of them), why did Potter flinch?

Harry breaking down wasn't as surprising, considering the fact that omega rights were almost non-existent. It was even worse in the muggle world, but the wizarding world weren't exactly saints regarding this.

Sighing, Snape thought back on the talk he had with Poppy about the...  _heat_ situation.

Considering just how many alpha students were in Hogwarts, he couldn't squash down the little bit of worry he had for Potter. Especially because he  _knew_ his Slytherin students.

They weren't the type to give up in any situation, especially one regarding an omega named Harry Potter. 

Just after dinner, when discussing their classifications, Snape overheard the Slytherins talking about how Potter smells so good (not what he wanted to hear right after dinner) and Draco had shown a surprising protective streak.

Surprising to the other Slytherins, but not to Snape. He snorted, it was impossible to miss the sexual tension between those two.

Every time they argued in his potions class, Draco stared at Harry like he was a meal Draco was getting ready to eat. 

Now that he thought about, maybe Harry presenting as an omega was less surprising than he initially thought. Dumbledore was certainly surprised when Snape told him of the results, the old coot must have (finally) lost his marbles considering what his suggestion was for the situation.

Dumbledore had suggested that they put Harry on heat suppressants, which Poppy thought was outrageous. Watching her lecture one of the most powerful wizards in the world brought a small smile to Snape's face. That woman was a mother hen if he'd ever seen one. 

Snape had learned that putting any newly presented omega on suppressants was extremely dangerous to their health. It could result in extreme sickness, physical pain, and in some cases death.

As Snape was lost in his thoughts, he heard a knock on his door. Groaning, he got up to open it, and was overwhelmed with the sweet, sweet scent of omega. Surprise, it was the subject of his thoughts.

Potter was standing in his doorway, with his godson right next to him.

"What in the world would cause you to come to my door at this hour Draco? I hope this is an emergency." Snape ground out through gritted teeth. Here he was enjoying a nice, quiet night with his firewhisky and his stupid annoying students had to come and interrupt.

Draco sighed, wondering how he should explain the situation, when he heard Harr-Potter whimper next to him. Putting a hand on the small of Harry's back, Draco slowly started to rub it in (what he hoped was) a comforting motion, and also glanced at Potter's injuries once again. 

"Well professor, I was walking to find something Blaise had lost when I came across a few Gryffindors trying to take advantage of Potter." Draco tried his best to explain.

This is a surprising turn of events, Snape thought. "And why didn't you take Mr.Potter to the hospital wing?" 

Knowing Snape wouldn't take this explanation very well, Draco tried to rush it out quickly. "I tried to convince him, but Harry didn't want to go so I figured I could bring him to you, because you have some medical training." 

Snape raised his eyebrow when Draco said Harry, but otherwise didn't react. "Mr. Potter, can you please explain what injuries you have so I can get the appropriate potions?"

Harry stuttered, he was not expecting to be personally addressed. "W-well my ribs are a bit bruised." Draco snorted, stupid Gryffindor selflessness.

"Harry, no need to lie. Professor, Harry's ribs are at least fractured, if not broken, and there is a large scrape across his thigh that seems to be deep." 

Silently seething at his two charges, Snape got everything prepared.

"Well Mr. Potter, why don't you sit down and we get this show started, yes?" 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys i'm thinking about writing another fic where straight after the war ends Harry and Draco get sent back in time to first year but they keep their memories of the future and everything changes how would yall feel about that? I wouldnt be able to update it every day because the chapters would actually be long but I think it would be good. Thoughts?  
> As always, thanks for all the support!
> 
> Onto the chapter

Harry groaned in displeasure at the whole situation.

First, he gets attacked and is saved by freaking  _Draco Malfoy_! Then he gets brought to bloody Snape, who quite audibly voices his annoyance, and now he has to take his shirt and pants off (not in a sexual way!) in front of two alphas who are  _very_ intent on helping him.

His inner omega purrs with delight, but Harry just glares with tired eyes. He glances over at all the potions he see's on Snape's desk, and almost gags. With the amount of times he'd been injured, he had taken most of them before, and they did not taste pleasant.

Why was it always him? 

Fate just loved putting happiness on a plate right in front of him, but when he got close to reaching it, oh no! It just had to be taken away. 

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. It was quite uncomfortable, and hurt a great deal. Not as much as Umbridge's detentions though, Harry figured those were almost worse than Voldemorts cruciatus curse.

"Um sir..." Harry asked, blushing as red as the poppys (see what I did there) that surrounded Hogwarts. Snape just raised an eyebrow, as if that was enough question, whereas Draco verbally asked what. Almost biting his lip in anger, Harry felt extremely frustrated that Draco thought Harry would ever call him sir. Spitting it out, Harry asked his question.

"Do I really need to take my pants off for you to have access to the cut on my thigh?"

Snape gave a deep exhale, trying to control his temper. First when Potter rolled his eyes to the point where Snape was worried they would get stuck in back of his head, Snape smirked because the boy could actually be kind of entertaining, but now Potter was just being frustrating.

Would it really kill the boy to use some common sense? Snape thought. Stupid Potter with his stupid injuries and his stupid beautiful eyes that look just like Lily's and his stupid feminine body and his stupid sweet omega scent that just made Snape want to-hold on Snape, stop thinking like this. 

In the back of his mind, Snape knew that if Draco caught wind of what he was thinking, there was no way Snape would get out of this room alive.

Focusing back on the current situation, Snape summoned all the patience he had before responding. "No, Mr. Potter, there is no other way for me to access the cut on your thigh. Trust me, none of us like this situation any more than you do."

Sighing, Draco decided to pitch in his two cents. "Harry, I wouldn't bring you here if I didn't want to help you." Draco patiently (or at least he thought) explained, before lowering his voice. "Now why don't you be a good omega and let your alpha's help you?"

Harry couldn't help it, but he shivered in pleasure because he had two alphas who wanted to help him, and wanted to heal him. Blushing bright red again, he complied.

Tilting his head in confusion, Draco questioned Snape. "Why did he respond like that?" He was greeted with a very long, in depth response.

"Alpha voice." 

Holding in a chuckle, Draco nodded in understanding. 

They were brought out of their little discussion by Harry. "Are you two going to stand there whispering like school girls? Or are you going to heal me, because this cold air is quite uncomfortable against the skin."

Bringing their sight back onto Harry, Draco found it suddenly very hard to pay attention to what he was saying.

Harry's legs weren't hairy at all, they were long and lean and it was obvious they had muscle on them but they weren't over the top muscly. Running his eyes up to the pale expanse of thigh, Draco realized how short Harry's boxers were and wow why was he noticing all this. Draco felt some twitching in another area before willing it to stop.

Thankfully, it did as soon as Draco layed eyes on the cut on Harry's thigh, and felt an inexplicable surge of anger at those stupid Gryffindors.

As Snape looked at Harry's legs, he glanced at Draco to see they were having the same problem, but Snape managed to be professional again quicker. 

The cut was really horrific, it was deep and bleeding heavily, and Snape could already tell they would have to disinfect it, as it was covered in dirt and who knows what. Looking up at Harry's chest, he saw that the area around his ribs was heavily bruised, and judging by Harry's chest it seemed to be causing some breathing trouble for the boy-who-lived.

Silently, Snape set to work. After he got everything ready, Snape felt the need to warn Harry. "Potter, this  _will_ hurt, if you want you can ask Mr. Malfoy to hold your hand?" 

Startled, Harry focused a glare on Snape that would send the Dark Lord running. "Are you mocking me sir?" Harry asked scathingly.

Shaking his head, Snape responded, "No Mr. Potter, that was a completely serious suggestion. Although I know you are strong and independent, you are also an omega who will seek out an alphas comfort."

Harry's blush came back full force, and he glanced at Malfoy. "I-um, can you Malfoy?" Harry hesitantly asked.

All his life he's never been able to make choices, someone was already there who had made the choice for him, instead of with him (cough cough Dumbledore cough cough). Now he was being told he could ask for things, and that gave Harry some trouble.

He wasn't used to this. 

Draco nodded, ecstatic to be able to comfort his omega...when did Harry become his? Whatever, he shoved it to the back of his mind before moving over to place Harry's hand in his, gently intertwining their fingers.

His hot skin cooled against the touch of the alpha, and Harry suddenly felt like he would be able to take on the world. The feeling was euphoric, but Harry knew it was about to end judging by the severity of the wounds he had gotten.

Smiling at the two, Snape wiped his face back to a blank expression before getting to work.

Grabbing a rag and soaking it with water, Snape gently swiped it over the cut, frowning at Harry's wince. "I'm sorry, I need to clean the area to be able to disinfect it first. Generally I would just use magic, but with a wound like this it wouldn't work very well." Harry didn't respond, squeezing Draco's hand to the point where he though it would break. 

After cleaning the wound, he put the rag to the side before grabbing a different towel and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Giving a brief warning that it will sting a lot, Snape poured the alcohol onto the wound, quickly putting the towel on top of it.

Harry hissed, the stinging feeling brought tears to his eyes, and subconsciously buried his head into Draco's shoulder because damn that hurt. Snape then gave Harry some potions to drink, and let him know that they were done.

Sighing in relief, Harry smiled before squeaking in panic and surprise.

He felt liquid soaking up his underwear and what the fuck was happening? An uncomfortable heat started taking over his body to the point where he was squirming around trying to get it to stop.

Draco was quite happy with his position of Harry's head buried in his shoulder, but Draco sniffed the air and realized something smelled off, before looking down to see Harry's pants start to soak up with a liquid that smelled absolutely amazing. Draco's dick rose in interest, and it took Draco a solid second to realize what was going on, before he started to comfort Harry and hug his omega tighter. 

Snape was thankful that he didn't have to spend anymore time getting uncomfortably aquatinted with Harry Potter's thigh, before a sweet, familiar scent overwhelmed him.

Coming to a realization on what it was, Snape groaned because Potter just lived to cause trouble, didn't he? That was the smell of slick. This day couldn't get any worse. 

The stupid boy who lived was going into heat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so i've never written smut and I'm going to try to next chapter but for now Harry tries to power through everything thats going on (even though he literally cant like its biology in this universe)  
> anyways thanks for all the support!  
> This might come out a day later than its supposed to but thats because im working on a new fic
> 
> Onto the chapter!

Processing the situation, Snape acted fast.

He quickly sent a patronus to Poppy, letting her know it was urgent. After that was taken care of, he grabbed Draco's arm to pull him away.

"Professor, I understand Harry is going into heat, but wouldn't it be better if I just had some skin to skin contact with him to keep him calm until Madam Pomfrey gets here?" Draco asked, as it seemed logical.

A panicked and distressed omega was much worse than what was going on now. 

Snape sighed, before muttering a quiet "I suppose so" and started gathering some supplies.

First he grabbed a towel, because slick really was getting everywhere. Snape supposed he couldn't blame Harry, as he was a freshly presented omega going into heat surrounded by two alphas. Looking down to find an icepack or something to soothe the heat that was probably searing Harry's skin, Snape realized he had his own little problem.

Biology sucks. 

As he was doing this Draco had put his hand on Harry's back, whispering comforting words and reassuring him. 

While Snape was immersed in his thoughts, Poppy had come through the floo, quite worried about what was going on.

It wasn't every day Severus Snape sent a message saying it was urgent.

As soon as she got into Snape's quarters, she immediately understood the situation. The smell was overpowering, and she had a Gryffindor who was punched in the face by one Draco Malfoy, and she put one and one together and everything made sense.

Rushing over to the omega, she nodded approvingly at Draco, who currently was comforting said omega.

Talking in soft soothing tones, Poppy explained what was going on and what she was going to do. "Harry, I know everything is really overwhelming, but you are going into heat. I have to bring you to the hospital wing, as it is standard procedure. Is there anyone you want to come with you? Perhaps Mr. Malfoy?"

Harry bit his lip and buried his head into Draco's shoulder, trying his hardest to ignore the burning feeling growing in his chest. Everything was so much.

Vaguely, he registered someone who he assumed was Madam Pomfrey walk over, and he tried to focus on what she was saying. 

It was at this point where Harry really wished he had a family. Of course he had Ron and Hermione, but Ron had made his feeling of Harry quite obvious after finding out he had presented as an omega, and Hermione made it relatively obvious that as soon as Harry did better than her he became competition.

Was there anyone who Harry had that wanted to be friends with him? Real friends?

It was so frustrating, was Harry that unlovable? Maybe that's why no one cared about him, Harry thought before shaking his head.

Better not to go down that train of thought. He (finally) processed what Madam Pomfrey had said, before thinking about it.

"Could Draco go with me?" He asked, his voice hoarse from misuse. Harry immediately buried his head back into his pillow (Draco) out of shyness. 

Nodding, Madam Pomfrey flooed them both to the hospital wing. She quickly put Harry into the closest bed, and Draco automatically pulled a chair up to the side of the bed to keep Harry company. 

"Mr. Malfoy, you can keep Harry company but you absolutely may not do anything inappropriate to Mr. Potter until we figure out how to handle the situation, do you understand?" Madam Pomfrey asked, her voice cold and with a no-nonsense tone.

She may just be the schools healer, but Harry had wormed his way into a special part of her heart, and she'd be damned if anyone hurt her surrogate son. She knew how to inflict almost all the wounds she healed on a daily basis. 

Draco shuddered, it was obvious he didn't want to get on the bad side of Madam Pomfrey.

They were both pulled back into the world of reality by a voice coming from the person on the bed.

"I am right here you know. Will I have to stay here until my heat is over? Can I go to classes until it gets really bad? There is absolutely no way I am going to sit here begging for an alpha to knot me. I will not be reduced to that."

Groaning, Draco felt the need to slam his palm into his head. Of course Harry's Gryffindor nature just had to come out now of all times. Stupid stubborn Potter!

Madam Pomfrey chuckled. "Harry, I would advise you stay here until the end of your heat, but knowing you that will never happen. I think it would be okay for you to go to classes tomorrow and the day after, but you will sleep and spend your mealtimes here. That part is not up for discussion. My suggestion for getting through this would be to pick an alpha to spend your heat with, you can always choose to spend your heat alone, but it will be extremely painful. Which do you choose?"

Putting a great amount of thought into it, Harry considered his choices.

Of course, if he spent his heat with someone then the Daily Prophet would have a field day, along with the rest of Hogwarts. 

But on the other hand, he would have an alpha who would cuddle him and cater to his needs and have a big knot, just thinking about it made Harry sigh, and he felt more slick slide down his thighs.

He was Harry Potter, he was supposed to be strong, he didn't need an alpha to help him! It would feel so nice though.

Basically making his decision, Harry had a few questions before letting Madam Pomfrey know.

"Will I have to mate with the alpha who helps me through my heat?" He asked, and Pomfrey shook her head. "No, unless you want to. But if you want to then the alpha has to wait until after the heat is over to ask you."

Nodding, Harry let them know of his decision, and the alpha who he wanted to help him.

"I've decided I would like for an alpha to help me through my heat." Harry said, before turning to Draco, barely able to look him in the face. 

"Draco, would you do me the honor of helping me through my heat?"

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen guys... I tried. I really tried. I promise.  
> The time travel fic will be out soon because I really want to pull it off so i've put some extra time into it. 
> 
> As always, thanks for all the support!
> 
>  
> 
> Onto the chapter!

Both Draco and Madam Pomfreys mouths dropped open in shock, and Harry was worried that they would hit the floor.

Draco was on cloud nine, his omega chose him to ask him to help him through heat. His face broke into the biggest smile he's ever had, before responding to Harry. "Of course I will Harry!" He said with so much enthusiasm that he blushed. His father always taught him that he a was a pureblood and part of a noble family, which means he should put on a facade. 

At this point, Draco thought he was mature enough to make his own decisions, thank you very much father. 

Harry also smiled at Draco, his anxiety level lowering significantly. Wow, Harry thought, asking for things is hard.

Sighing, Madam Pomfrey started bustling around, and she told them a few things. "Firstly, there is a special room for omega's in heats, which I will show you. Secondly, during dinner time I will let your teachers know you two will be out of class. Thirdly, I have to leave quickly to get your heads of houses. I expect to find nothing broken, and kissing is as far as you can go until after dinner. Understood?" 

Nodding quickly, Harry and Draco glanced at eachother. Man, she was scary.

Hustling out, Madam Pomfrey went to get their head of house.

As soon as she left, Draco attacked Harry's mouth. Literally attacked.

Once their lips touched, Draco didn't give Harry a second of leeway, immediately shoving his tongue in to explore the tight warm passage that was Harry's mouth. Whimpering, Harry sunk into the kiss, his inner omega extremely pleased and his pants covered in slick.

Draco's alpha side took over, and he grabbed the back of Harry's neck with one hand, and placed the other underneath his omegas shirt. His tongue took the opportunity to memorize every detail of Harry's mouth, while his hand did the same this with Harry's chest. 

Harry was in fucking heaven, and it was just kissing. Shutting his eyes, Harry was pleasantly surprised with the hand that put itself on his back, and his knees almost buckled when Draco's hand brushed against his nipple. 

Who knew nipples could be so sensitive?

They enjoyed the moment, both of them so utterly in love with the feeling of being connected with another person like this. 

It was an adrenaline rush that no high could ever give them.

Draco's attack was interrupted by someone clearing their throat, and Harry gave a whine before Draco regretfully pulled away. When they turned their heads they were met with the gazes of Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall.  

"Well," Snape said dryly, "I think the heat situation has been taken care of. I don't care what you guys do, just don't do it in front of me. Have a good night." Snape then turned on his heels and walked briskly out of the room, his cloak billowing behind him.

McGonagall rolled her eyes, "That man is so over dramatic. I agree, just stay safe." She said and winked, before following Severus' lead and walking out.

Madam Pomfrey beckoned them to follow her, and lead them to a room with towels, a dresser, a bathroom with a shower, and a large king sized bed. "Stay in here until the heat is over, inside the drawers are clothes for you, and they a spelled to automatically change to your size. If you get hungry call a house elf, and please, please, clean up after yourselves." She sent a pointed glare at Harry, whose slick was dripping onto the carpet. 

Right after hearing the door close, Draco pounced on Harry. 

Pinning him onto the bed, Draco started undressing Harry, unbuttoning his shirt in a hurry and throwing it on the floor. Kissing Harry in a fervor, Draco trailed his hands down to Harry's nipples, pinching and twisting them.

Harry arched his back off the bed, zings of pleasure traveling to his dick. Sighing, Draco took Harry's pants off and undressed himself.

One day Draco wanted to give Harry an orgasm just from nipple play, but that would have to wait. Draco knew his omega needed a knot, so he didn't tease anymore. 

Going to grab the lube bottle, Draco faltered when Harry shook his head, getting an explanation within the span of the next few seconds. "Do you see how much slick there is Draco?" Harry asked, giggling a little bit.

Draco pumped his cock for a few seconds, before slowly sliding into Harry's tight hole. Immediately, he was greeted with an amazing heat surrounding his dick. 

Harry moaned because  _the heat was finally going away_ and because it felt so good. Harry figured he could get addicted at this rate. 

After seeing that Harry was more than okay, he let his alpha instincts take over. Draco gripped Harry's hips and started pounding into him, leaning down to kiss Harry.

They became a mess of moans and bodily fluids, the heat between them increasing. Soon, Draco buried deep into the heat, before muttering to Harry that he was going to knot him.

As soon as Harry felt the knot, he came and his vision darkened.

Harry awakened to Draco cuddling him, with his knot still in his hole. Burrowing deeper into Draco's chest, Harry muttered a thank you before falling asleep.

Smiling softly, Draco kissed Harry's forehead before also falling asleep.

Both boys had the same thought, they haven't felt this loved in a long, long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my instagram is @hailsanimepatdspn could you guys follow me and dm me because I need friends?  
> AlSo to all the girls who read this I'm a hopeless gay so you want a relationship? I'm always here!  
> (cries because shes forever alone)
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
